


What's on your mind ?

by Doupi



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Romance, tentative de sexe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doupi/pseuds/Doupi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana avait découvert Brittany dansant dans son studio de danse, en sueur, suggestive. Bien sûr qu'elle se devait de lui sauter dessus ... Il y a juste un petit problème ... petit ... avec des roulettes ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's on your mind ?

—Artie, répétai-je choquée, tu ne veux plus coucher avec moi à cause d’un abruti décérébré à roulettes ?  
Ma voix frôlait le hurlement et j’étais sans doute encore rouge d’excitation. Mais qui ne le serait pas avec une belle blonde d’un mètre septante-cinq vous surplombant ? Son poids léger appuyait son corps sur tous les bons endroits du mien. Elle était restée habillée uniquement à cause du fait que mes mains étaient enroulées dans ses cheveux et ma langue occupée à lui voler son souffle. 

Mais j’étais sûre que ça n’aurait été qu’une question de secondes avant que je ne passe à l’action et corrige cette situation. Oui, enfin jusqu’à ce que ce nom sorte de sa bouche et ruine mon envie. C’était mort en une seconde, bien plus efficace qu’une douche froide. Mes mains s’étaient relâchées. J’avais poussé ses épaules pour l’éloigner de moi et voir son visage plein d’innocence – oui c’était possible, ne me demandez pas comment, elle reste innocente alors que nous nous apprêtions à faire l’amour. Enfin je dirai plutôt à avoir des relations sexuelles digne d’animaux en chaleur. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Elle me rendit mon regard, incertaine avant d’essayer d’appuyer nos lèvres ensemble à nouveau. Je ne la laissai pas faire, préférant détourner la tête. Déçue, elle se recula et attendit en me sondant patiemment. Son expression était déchirante mais pas autant que la douleur qui empoisonnait mon cœur. Dans ces yeux, je cherchai une réponse à ma question jusqu’alors informulée. Pourquoi avait-elle répliqué le nom de son ex quand je l’avais presque suppliée de m’accorder ce dont j’avais besoin ? Dans le feu de l’action, sa réponse avait mis un peu de temps à s’imprimer dans mon cerveau pour le moins déconcentré. 

Je m’étais figée. Incapable du moindre geste tandis que la compréhension chassait la moindre parcelle de désir de mon cœur. Je me sentais plus que trahie. J’avais peu à peu repris conscience de notre environnement, dépassant la perception de son corps contre le mien. Aussi divine cette sensation soit-elle, je m’étais rendue compte de l’endroit où nous étions. Nous n’étions pas à la maison où je pouvais hurler, crier ma frustration et partir faire un tour en sachant qu’elle m’attendrait. 

Soudain, la salle de son studio de danse me semblait trop petite. Ma douleur enflait et prenait de l’importance à mesure que je lisais la sienne dans ces yeux. Je l’avais allumée oui. Mais qui peut bien me blâmer quand je la retrouve en sueur, une étincelle dans le regard au milieu d’une chorégraphie suggestive ? Son corps souple ondulant au rythme d’une musique imperceptible. Mon cœur rejoignant cette symphonie. Je l’avais taclée sur les tapis disposés au fond de la salle. 

La semi-pénombre nous aurait offert le couvert nécessaire et des secondes utiles si quelqu’un était venu. La condition était d’être silencieuses. Et elle pensait à Artie ? Mon cœur se brisa encore une fois.


End file.
